


Cookie Please

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [69]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oops isa fucked around and made another baby.....im not even ashame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 29





	Cookie Please

Lorcan buttoned his suit jacket and held out his hand to Elide. When she accepted it and stood from the intimate table near the window of her favourite restaurant, he brushed his lips to her knuckles. “Have I told you how absolutely gorgeous you look tonight?” he asked, that lovely little sparkle glinting in his fathomlessly dark eyes. **  
**

Elide glanced down at herself, running an eye over her black palazzo pants and dark green silk spaghetti strap top, a delicate gold chain hanging from her neck. “You have, but I don’t mind hearing it again.”

Her boyfriend chuckled as they walked out of the restaurant, her hand tucked into his elbow. Elide leaned her head against his arm, the fabric of his suit pulled taut over his bicep. Anneith help her, it still took her by surprise to find that he was pure muscle. 

Her black, strappy heels gave her just enough height to press a sweet kiss to his cheek. When she lingered, she felt his dimple beneath her lips as he smiled and helped her into her coat. He bowed slightly as he opened the door, “Ladies first, my love.” 

Elide huffed a laugh and stepped out into the cool air of an Orynth winter, no snow on the ground though snowflakes fell lazily. Lorcan stepped up next to her and slid his hand beneath her coat to rest on her hip, tugging her into his side as they strolled to his car. “Where to now, good sir?” she questioned, approaching the car and leaning back against the passenger door. She looked up at him through her lashes, thickened and lengthened with mascara, as he stepped closer, caging her against the vehicle. 

“Anywhere you want, baby,” he murmured as his hand slid up the side of her thigh and gripped her waist, squeezing her side while he leaned in and kissed her, his kiss slow and unhurried, deep and thorough, clouding her senses. Lorcan broke away before she was ready and smirked when she followed his lips, blinking slowly. “Get in the car, E.” 

Elide nodded slowly, mind still reeling from his embrace. Lorcan laughed, twisting her and opening her door, waiting till she was seated to close the door and stride to the driver’s side. 

It wasn’t long before Lorcan was pulling out of the parking spot and onto the road. Soft music spilled from the speakers and he placed his hand in the air above hers, waving his fingers until she laughed and entwined her fingers with his. “Dinner was lovely, L. Exactly what I needed.” Working at a museum downtown as an art historian wasn’t always her favourite thing to do, even though it was her dream job. 

Lorcan smiled softly and squeezed her hand, “I’m glad. Today sounded awful.” 

Elide hummed in response and turned her gaze to the road, recognizing the familiar way to her apartment in the art district. She frowned for a split second, but Lorcan still noticed. Of course he noticed. “What is it?” 

She sighed through her nose and dropped his hand in favour of crossing her arms, “We always go to my place. I’ve never been to yours,” she muttered, all the insecurities that had manifested over the past few months rearing their ugly little heads. “Am I-” her voice hitched and tears pricked her eyes. “Are you cheating on someone with me? What, you have a wife and kid at home and I’m just your side chick?” 

Lorcan choked, his eyes wide as he slammed on the brakes, the tires screeching in the pregnant silence of a quiet neighbourhood. “What? No, that’s- that’s not it, El. I promise, I’m not having an affair with you-” 

“Then what is it? I don’t even know where you live, you know.” Her voice was cold and distant and he nearly shivered. “Isn’t it weird that we’ve been together for three months and I’ve never spent the night?” 

He looked like he’d been caught red-handed and Elide was seconds away from getting out of the car to walk home by herself. “It’s… there’s something else, El, baby.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes, something weighing on his shoulders. “I promise, you’re the only person I’m seeing. I’m not cheating. I… there’s someone I want you to meet?” It was a question, the closest he could get to formally asking her. He looked up at her when she stayed silent. “Please.”

Elide looked him dead in the eye and nodded, leaning over to kiss him softly, hating the way anxiety had settled onto his face. “Yes. Right now?” 

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed softly, brushing back her hair and tucking it behind an ear. “I’ll explain everything.” He held out his hand hopefully, though she could see the tremors. The heaviness of his shoulders lessened when she placed her hand in his, offering him a slight grin.

Soon enough, he was driving them to a neighbourhood Elide recognized, though she didn’t know why. He parked in the driveway of a sweet, two-story house, with big windows overlooking a big yard and a large porch. It was a family home, she thought. “You live here?” 

“Yep,” he replied, cutting the engine and hopping out of the car, walking decidedly to her door. Elide was shaking a bit as they approached the stairs and walked up. Lorcan unlocked the front door. “Hey, Ess? We’re here.” 

“‘We’?” came a female voice, low and sweet. Lorcan took Elide’s coat and she sat to take off her heels, smoothing her hands down her pants. 

Lorcan showed her to the main area, an open-concept room where she could see the kitchen, dining area and living room. A dark-haired beauty sat at the island, a laptop open in front of her. “E, this is Essar, Ess, Elide.” 

An easy grin appeared on Essar’s face as she stood and walked to Elide, sticking her hand out, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you.” 

Elide shook her hand, still confused, “I wish I could say the same, but it’s nice to meet you as well.” Essar laughed, a rich and full sound. Elide liked her already. 

“How was he?” Lorcan asked, cracking his knuckles as he glanced up to the staircase at the back of the house. 

Essar waved a hand dismissively, “Oh, you know he was perfect. We watched _Moana_ and he went to bed with no problems. He might wake up though, he didn’t need to go to the toilet before bed.” Elide furrowed her brow, more and more out of her depth with the conversation. “I guess I’ll just head off to M’s if y’all are staying?” 

Lorcan nodded, “Yeah, go for it, thank you so much, Ess.” 

“No problem, Lor,” she said, gathering her things and quickly exiting. “Nice to meet you, Elide!” 

The door shut behind her and Elide turned to her boyfriend, her brows arched. “What?” 

“Come with me,” he said, turning and walking to the staircase. Elide huffed and rolled her eyes but still followed him, padding up the stairs to the second floor. Lorcan showed her into a room, his bedroom, she assumed. It was nice, if a bit dark, but she liked it immediately, feeling at home in this space that seemed to capture Lorcan so well. “Do you want to change? I can find something for you, if it’s more comfy.” 

She nodded and waited in silence as he rooted around his walnut dresser for a hoodie and a pair of sweats. Elide made quick work of changing, having to roll down the waistband of the sweatpants and roll up the ankles so they wouldn’t fall to the floor. Lorcan ran his hand through his hair and she passed him an elastic to tie his hair into a quick bun before he changed out of his suit and she sat perched on his bed, too nervous to relax. Elide thought she knew what was happening, but didn’t want to assume. 

Lorcan turned to her, his eyes still wider than normal, “Just wait right here, I’ll be back.” He was shaking and she stood, padding over to him to pull him down for a reassuring kiss. She wasn’t sure who it was reassuring. 

“As long as you’re not bringing me your child bride, I think we’ll be fine,” she whispered, smiling despite her nerves. Lorcan chuckled and rested his forehead on hers for a moment. 

“Then I think we’re good to go,” he replied, pressing one last chaste kiss to her lips before pulling back and brushing her hair back again. “I won’t be long.” 

She sat back on the bed and nodded, feeling calmer than before. “Ok.” 

Lorcan smiled softly before leaving the room, the door closing shut behind him. She listened to the sounds of another door being opened and Lorcan’s voice, but it was too quiet for her to hear any distinct words. She heard a new voice, a sleepy, soft one, higher than Lorcan’s. Her heart clenched and a giddy smile grew on her lips. Elide sat up straight, practically buzzing as she heard footsteps approach and then the door opened, revealing two figures. 

One, Lorcan. The other was a toddler, propped on his hip, hiding their face in Lorcan’s shoulder. Lorcan spoke in his mother tongue to the child, brushing dark hair back and kissing the toddler’s forehead. Lorcan shared a small smile with Elide and continued in, gently sitting down and putting the toddler down. “Prince, there’s someone I want you to meet.” He looked up at Elide and the child twisted to look at her. Elide’s breath escaped her, he was a spitting image of his father, from the dark eyes to the angry brows and fierce frown. “This is Elide, can you say hi?” 

The boy turned bashful and crawled back into his father’s lap, shaking his head and peeking out at her before promptly hiding once more. “No, Daddy.” Elide chuckled, her eyes soft and warm. 

“Are you sure, baby? She’s very nice,” said Lorcan, his smile wide and unbridled. “Elide likes to make cookies, you like those, don’t you?” 

Lorcan’s son lifted his head and warily looked over at her, nodding to his father’s question. “I like cookie.” 

Lorcan laughed and nodded, “Yes, you do. I bet, if you asked her really nicely, Elide would make some for you.” 

“Cookie, pease,” the child said, holding out a little hand. Elide laughed, so mesmerized by this little miniature Lorcan. 

“Oh, I don’t have any cookies now. Maybe tomorrow, we can make some?” She looked up at her boyfriend, who nodded and smiled, mouthing _Thank you_. She smiled in response and looked back down to see the toddler’s eyes drooping and a massive yawn stretching his chubby little face, round cheeks with the softest blush. “I think someone’s tired, L.” 

Lorcan glanced down and chuckled, standing up, “I’ll be just a couple minutes, E. Prince, wanna wave bye-bye?” 

The toddler waved his little fist sleepily, already nuzzling into his father’s shoulder. “Buh-buh.” Elide smiled wider still and waved back. She thought her heart melted when Lorcan kissed the crown of his head. 

A few moments of silence later, Lorcan returned, quietly shutting the door behind him. He ran a hand down his face as he threw himself down on his bed, rolling onto his side to look up at Elide. “He looks exactly like you, Lor.” 

Lorcan smiled and sat up, his legs criss-cross-applesauce. He picked at his fingernails. “He’s three and his name is Kohana. I didn’t really think about when or how to tell you, but… he’s my whole heart. My entire life revolves around him. Maeve, his mother is… I don’t know where she is and I don’t really care. We weren’t serious at all, it was a really messy fuck buddy scenario and when she got pregnant, she ghosted me and then I got a call from a hospital telling me she gave birth and left him there, with no name and no contact information except for my cell number and a paternity test. I don’t know how she did it without my knowledge. I haven’t seen or heard from her since she called on his first birthday.” He let out a large breath and finally looked up at her shocked face. “I didn’t tell you at first because he’s my number one priority, no matter what. I didn’t know how serious we would be, I never thought it would turn out to be like this, but… fuck, E, in retrospect I should’ve told you earlier or not make you worry if you were my side chick.” He huffed a laugh and shook his head. “Kohana is probably my favourite person in the world. You’re my second favourite.” 

“Oh, wow, I must be something special, hmm,” she said with a cheeky grin, leaning up to kiss him. “Ko seems like a sweetie and I’d love to get to know him better, whatever you’re comfortable with. I know that you need to put him first, babe. I’m fine with that, I want to help you, whichever capacity you’re ok with. He’s your son and I’m really happy I got to meet him.” 

Gratitude flooded his pitch eyes and he rubbed the back of his neck, “I know that me having a kid complicates things and if you need time to figure stuff out, please, take as much space as you want-” 

“I love you.” 

His eyes went wide and he froze. Then, “What.” 

Elide bit her lip, “I love you, L. I don’t need the space or time you’re thinking of, I just need to adjust, but I want this, I want you, whatever that means. If it means I have to take care of a three-year old and change diapers, that’s what I want too.” 

“Three-year olds don’t wear diapers, E,” he told her, a cocky grin on his face. She smacked his chest before he could pull her in for a tight tight hug. Lorcan buried his face in her hair, thanking the stars and the gods for giving him her, “I love you too, E. So gods-damned much.” 


End file.
